Spying Double
by magicwingedgirl
Summary: Max and the flock finally settle down at school, again, but to their surprise they meet someone who is quite similar to one of the flock. Sorry my summaries sucks. :
1. From the Past

**This is my first fan fic, so try to be a little nice. Please review and enjoy. Thanks.**

**Evelyn's POV**

I woke up on my desk and groggily looked around. I had fallen asleep at my desk, again. I saved my work on my laptop and shut it down. After that I stretched and glanced at the clock. I silently swore to myself; I only had thirty-five minutes until I had to be at school. Unfortunately, it takes me about twenty minutes to get to school. Hopefully Mrs. Donahue, the ringleader of this circus(aka woman in charge of the orphanage), would not notice that I was a little late getting up, though I was pretty quiet. I stuffed my school things into my messenger bag and listened to see if anyone was taking a shower in the nearest bathroom. It wasn't always bad living in an orphanage. People tend to mind their own business, though sometimes it's suppose to be like one big family, which can get annoying. Other times, it's so hectic, especially with only two girl bathrooms. Luckily, the one closer to mine was not being used. I gathered my things I needed for a shower and quietly tip-toed across the hall. I only took a two minute shower, really short compared to the rest of the girls here, and tried to brush and dry my hair as fast as I could. My dark hair still slumped over my olive face. I stared back at myself in the mirror. Why was I so different? I didn't mean how I looked, but how I acted and thought. Nobody seemed to get me and I didn't really get along with them. I sighed and dressed in my jeans, t-shirt, and my jacket. It didn't always snow here this early in winter, but it always seemed cold. Or that could be just me. Massachusetts is a very historical state, which I liked, but even better is that it seemed very easy to disappear in the city, Norwood. It wasn't huge like Boston, but big enough to be forgotten. I walked across the hall to my bedroom and glanced at the clock. I only had five minutes to eat breakfast and get ready for school. I rushed to pull on my socks and shoes.

"EVELYN! Where are you?! Hurry up or we'll be late!" I heard Mrs. Donahue yell at me. I winced and hurried to stuff my book and notebook in my bag and ran downstairs. I found Mrs. Donahue and the other high schoolers, though I was the only freshmen, that lived here waiting for me.

"Sleep in again, Evey deary?" Adam called. He always wanted to irk me to get me to talk, but I'm proud to say I've never given in to his games. I stayed silent and grabbed some toast from the kitchen.

"Ready finally, Evelyn?" Mrs. Donahue asked me impatiently. I stared at her and slightly nodded my head. We filed out to the huge van that she drives to the high school and I sat down in the back in my usual spot. The ride was pretty quiet on the way there, but for what reason I had no idea. Something about today was different; I had no idea whether it was good or bad. We got out at the high school and slowly walked our ways towards our first class.

I walked to my locker and got out my history book. I was glad to have my favorite subject as my first class. It usually lets me have a good start to my day. I read my book all the way to my first class. I walked around groups of people without looking up, which I had perfected this since at least the beginning of middle school. It was important to have this skill when you talked to very little people and loved to read. I closed my book and opened the door to my history class. I sat down at my seat and waited for the class to start. The bell rang and Mr. Nasomi, the teacher, was talking to a girl at his desk, who seemed to be new. He stood up and cleared his throat. It instantly went quiet. Intrigued, I looked up.

"Class, this is Max. She's the new kid, so show her around and be nice," he said to the class. Max surveyed the class as he talked. She didn't seem too nervous like most new kids that I had seen. When she looked in my direction and we stared at each other. She looked so familiar. I just couldn't remember where I had seen her before. When she saw me, her eyes widened slightly, showing surprise. Immediately after, however, she composed herself as if nothing happened. Her seat was behind me, I found out, as she walked to her seat. I shuttered on the inside trying to figure out what had just happened. The hair on the back of my neck seemed to prickle and I could tell Max must have been watching me.

I was restless the rest of the period and I just couldn't figure out where I had seen her. I quickly finished my homework and turned it in early. Max had done the same and our hands brushed as we put our papers in the basket. We looked at each other and her breath stopped for a second as she saw my face. I was kind of freaked out. Sure, I looked weird sometimes, but I wasn't that scary. I kept my face expressionless and turned away. That blond hair triggered something deep in my memory. She couldn't have been from where I was, that would be practically impossible. _Practically..._ which didn't mean it was impossible. Just very, very, _very _improbable.


	2. Fangette?

**Hey my second chapter. Thanks for all that reviewed. I want more reviews this time though, please. I forgot to mention this last time:**

**I do not own Maximum Ride and others, but I do own Evelyn and other random characters I make up. :)**

**Review, enjoy, and thanks.**

**Max's POV**

I had decided that the flock needed to lay low for a while after the big showdown in Germany. They were getting tired and they did like going to a regular school when we were with Anne. Besides, the FBI seemed to be on our tails sometimes now, too so it might help not to do something insane to attract attention. So Fang and I picked a random state on the east coast, since the flock was more familiar to that area. Then we found a city that seemed to have a nice location, with the forest surrounding it. We had decided on Norwood, Massachusetts. Norwood wasn't huge, but there was some city parts to it and there was still a little town atmosphere in the rest of it. Nudge had hacked into the computer system at the school to tell them they had six new students and who we were. We decided to use the names we used last time, but with a few changes, like our last name was now Thomsan. I figured we shouldn't keep the same last name just in case, and we should have probably changed our first names, too, though we didn't. Fang just had seen Thomsan on TV once and we decided to use it. After we had gotten our schedules for our classes and an old house on the edge of town(nobody seemed to have lived there for a while), I finally began to think everything might be calm for a while, like no drastic, life-threating things would happen. But I decided not to even think that so not to curse us. My first class was history. I kinda liked history sometimes; we use to watch the history channel when we lived in Colorado, but now we had little time for it.

On the first day, we all reported to the main office to talk to the principal. His name was Mr. Hanson, and he seemed pretty nice. He was middle aged, but he definitely was no Pruitt. He did the normal greetings and welcomed us to the school. There wasn't much after that, but we said goodbye to Nudge, Gassy,and Angel as they went off to their part of the school. Iggy had a class with either Fang or I for his entire schedule, except for his last class, where Fang or I would help him the first day.

So as I was saying, I had history as my first class. My teacher was called Mr. Nasomi. When I got into the classroom, it was very different from the last school I'd been to. The walls were plastered with posters and educational history stuff, some of it being really interesting. Mr. Nasomi was writing something at his desk, so I passed all the other kids who talked and joked around to him.

"Excuse me? Mr. Nasomi?" I said hopefully getting his attention in the noisy classroom, "I'm the new student." He looked up and I could tell he was very tall, even though he was sitting. He didn't fit his name at all, being huge and muscular under his dark brown skin. Even though he was big, he didn't seem to be very Eraser-ish, so I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're Max, eh?" he put out his hand and we shook hands, "Welcome to Norwood High School. I think you'll like my class, most people do anyway. Kids here can be a little hard on new students, but I wouldn't worry." He then introduced me to the class. I always hated when teachers did that, but I still seemed to like Mr. Nasomi. As he introduced me I surveyed the class, for anything out of the normal, just as a precaution. Nobody seemed too troublesome, but then I saw a girl on the side of the classroom I was suppose to sit. I tried showing no emotion, but she just shocked me so much. She looked just like _Fang. _I couldn't believe it. She seemed to recognize me too. We stared at each other, until I turned away as I walked to my seat, which happened to be the seat right behind her.

For the rest of the period, I couldn't keep my mind on the class. She had the same dark hair as Fang, and the same olive skin. She could have been Fang's twin! Wow... this was weird, but how could she be Fang's sister? What was her name? She seemed to have the same mysterious, quiet attitude that Fang had too. This was gonna drive me insane. I silently finished the homework that Mr. Nasomi gave us and went to turn it in early. My hand brushed another person so I looked up to see who it was. It was Fang's look-alike. I almost gasped when I saw her eyes, those eyes that were such a deep dark black, so much like Fang's I was convinced that she must have been related to Fang. She stared at me for a little longer then turned away. Then I heard someone call my name who was standing next me. I turned to look and saw a tall guy with sandy blond hair and light brown eyes, and tanned skin.

"Hey You're Max right? I'm Jack," he said. I smiled, but I guess he saw me glance in Fang's twin's direction. "That's Evelyn. Don't worry if she's not talking to you, she's that quiet tough girl. I mean she's quiet, but she can kick any guy's butt that's here. And she's hot." He grinned and looked at me.

"Almost as much as you." I was so astonished to hear that she was so tough, though it made some sense. I almost laughed at Jack's pick up line, it was just so pathetic.

"That's nice...," I said while still looking over at Evelyn, "Does she have any relatives?" As I asked this he started to look confused then he laughed.

"That's a weird question, but I know that she lives at the Foster Children center on the other side of town. It's just a fancy way of saying orphanage. She has no siblings either. No one really knows much else about her. People don't really care either," he said grinning at my expression. Then the bell rang. I left him without a word and got my backpack. I needed to tell someone about Evelyn. It was just too weird to be true. Luckily, Iggy, or rather Jeff, was in my next class. I met Iggy at his last class and led him to our next one. After we introduced ourselves to the teacher, we went and sat in the back. I didn't care what the teacher was saying, so I just decided to whisper to Iggy the whole time.

"Jeff...," I said quietly, using his fake name just in case someone overheard us, "I met someone in my first class."

"Did you really? I never would have guessed," he whispered back. One cool thing about having a blind guy as a friend is they can hear the quietest whisper, so we can carry on practically inaudible conversations.

"You know what I mean. She was different," I said and absentmindedly copying whatever was on the board just in case.

"What's so special about her?" Iggy said. He didn't look at me, but he stared where the teacher was so it seemed he was listening.

"Well... number one she acted different, but..."

"Are you being paranoid again?" Iggy interrupted me. I scowled looking down at my paper.

"No, the thing is she looked just like, and I mean practically a clone of F-Nick," I said and almost cursed at myself for almost saying Fang instead of Nick.

"Now that _is _interesting, and you're sure?"

"Would you like to check for me?" I said sarcastically. He grinned while still looking at the teacher.

"Well you better tell Fnick. Who knows? She could be in his next class," he said.


	3. Science Class

**I'm gonna be nice and give you the third chapter along with the second. Please review, please. Enjoy.**

**I do NOT own Maximum Ride and friends. I do own Evelyn and random people at her school.**

**Evelyn's POV**

The fact that I had recognized the new girl had worn off very little over my second class, math. There I had heard that Max had five other siblings, all of them adopted by some religious couple that was always in Africa or something. I was the only one that seemed to think that sounded...odd. I wondered if I should check out their place tonight. I immediately rejected the idea, more because I was afraid of what might happen, instead of trespassing being wrong, not that anyone would catch me. I almost smiled to myself. I loved what I could do.

"Evelyn, do you know what the answer to the problem is?" my math teacher asked me. I briefly looked down at my answers and said,

"Fourteen square-root 2 i." I heard some people whisper after that, probably astonished I could talk. The fools.

"That's right, Evelyn. Everyone quiet down. Just because she talks doesn't mean anything," the math teacher said. Everyone hated this math teacher, but I was sure the feeling was mutual, or maybe just with me. He seemed to hate that I was so quiet and made fun of me because of it. Frankly, it pissed me off. Can't a girl be quiet and left alone? Guess not. I finished my homework and put it in my binder.

Finally, the bell rang and then I only had one class until lunch. Science was next. I also had to go to my locker to drop off my math and history book. As I walked to my locker, I saw someone look at me, like they were studying me. It reminded me of when I was young and I almost shuddered.

"Evelyn!" I clearly heard my name yelled from behind me. I knew it was probably going to be a bad idea if I ignored him. But why would Jack want to talk to me about? He wasn't so smart and I wasn't popular, so it made no sense. My locker was only a little ways away. I sighed and turned towards where I heard Jack's voice come from. He caught up to me and smiled.

"Hey, I knew your locker was around here somewhere," he said simply. I glared my usual penetrating glare at him. I crossed the distance between me and my locker.

"Hey don't get mad at me. I just need to ask you something," he said as I put away my books and took out one. He waited for a response and then realized that he wasn't getting one from me.

"Are you sure you don't have any brothers? Or a cousin?" he said with a confused look. I glared at him and said,

"No, I just live in an orphanage for fun. What do you think?" I spit out. My hands clenched and I hoped he was being serious. If not, he was gonna be sorry. Really sorry.

"Don't kill me for being curious, I just wanted to know. It's just..." he said and then the bell rang. I abruptly turned away.

"The new kid, Max, is looking for you, by the way," he called as I stalked off. Why?

**Fang's POV**

Max and I had decided to take the flock to school. This time definitely not a private school, like last time. It wasn't too much different from Pruitt's prison. Well, the kids weren't. The classrooms and principal were way different, obviously. Nothing seemed out of place. Iggy and I had our first class together and everything went well. There were some girls who did start talking to me, but I somewhat just ignored them. The same happened in my second class. Except a guy named Jack started to talk to me when we had free time.

"You're Max's brother?" he asked. I looked at him and his surfer dude attitude.

"Adopted brother, technically. Why?" I responded looking bored.

"It's just you look like someone I know. Do you have any real siblings?"

"You mean by blood? No. But my brothers and sisters are better than any real siblings and we couldn't be closer." I had no idea why I said this. But as I said it, I knew it was true. We really were closer than any siblings we knew of.

" Are you really sure? You look so much like this one girl I know," he said. I realized this conversation wasn't going to go anywhere.

"You must be mistaken," I said and then the bell rang. It was perfect how the bell rings when I want to. Or sometimes anyway. My next class was science and I was a little wary, considering where I spent the first ten years of my life.

I entered the classroom and tensed as I saw equipment and smelled that antiseptic smell. I forced myself to walk towards the teacher's desk and give him the slip that I was suppose to give all my teachers.

"Welcome Nick. I hope you enjoy my class," Mr. Weisner said as he handed me a text book. Weird name. I sat down at one of the tables in the back and waited for class to start. I noticed some people kept glancing back at me. Guys along with girls. Hopefully this was just being a new kid, not that they noticed something weird about me. I looked over my new textbook. Then I heard a gasp.

**A cliff hanger! And it's my favorite cliff hanger, too. So far anyway. Please review and I'll probably get my fourth chapter up tomorrow.**


	4. Copy Cat

**Hello again! Sorry that my chapters have been a little short, but this is the longest one yet. Thanks to all that reviewed. Those that don't, please do. It makes me feel better and I'll post faster, too. Okay so here's Copy Cat. **

**I do not own Maximum Ride and friends, but I do own Evelyn and random characters I make up.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Evelyn's POV**

I walked into my science class and immediately heard a gasp. It came from one of those girls that never stop talking; I'm pretty sure her name was Erica.

"OH MY GOD!" she shrieked. I was astonished to see her looking at me. Did this have anything to do with the thing Sam was talking about? I wish I hadn't gotten out of bed this morning. Or rather...my desk, I guess.

"So the rumors are like true. You do like look just like the new kid. Are you like related?" she said while looking back and forth between me and a guy, I'm guessing one of Max's brothers. The class had stopped and everything was quiet. And everyone was looking at either me, Erica, or the other guy. I stopped staring at Erica and looked at the poor guy Erica was talking about. My eyes widened slightly in shock, the most emotion I'd ever shown in public. It was like looking in a mirror. Well, a mirror that made me a guy though. I wasn't sure of what to do. I couldn't stop looking at him. I almost seemed to remember something. The whole room was so still, the stillest any classroom in this school had been. Then the bell rang.

"Class, please sit down. We need to get started," Mr. Weisner said carefully looking at the scene before him. I almost panicked when I realized he(my look alike not the teacher) had taken my seat. Every other table was full or almost full, so I sat on the opposite end of the table from him. As the teacher turned around to write on the board, David turned around to my look-alike and said, while jerking his head towards me,

"Hey Nick, do you know her?" Nick shook his head and glanced in my direction. I looked away and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. Unfortunately, this was one of those days Mr. Weisner gave us a worksheet or two to work on that was due the next day. This meant people would talk instead, of course. I was nervous, but I wanted to know more about... Nick. That name didn't fit him. I kinda knew somehow it wasn't his real name. The teacher handed me the worksheets for both me and Nick. I slided them on the table to him. He caught them and smirked. I got out a pencil and started on the homework. I couldn't help myself from eavesdropping, though.

"Nick, why do you look like Evelyn?" David had turned around so they would "work" together.

"Gee I don't know, maybe she likes to steal identities," he said looking in my direction. This was so ironic that I almost laughed out loud. Almost...which meant I actually kind of half laughed before I stopped myself.

"Did you hear that? You got Evelyn there to laugh. I didn't know that was possible. Can you get her to talk to? You must be special," David said while laughing himself. People around him turned to look at me and them. I glared at David and he shifted in his seat.

"I'm not anything special. But I'm kinda a miracle worker you know" some guys snickered at Nick's comment. I got up to sharpen my pencil and as I passed I kicked Nick's leg. He made a small sound, when most guys would have yelled out. I pondered this as I sharpened my pencil. As I passed again, I heard David say,

"I probably should have mentioned that she can kick any guy's ass,"

"I'm okay," Nick cut in and then said, "I bet I could beat her." I wasn't a very vain person, but this did bother me.

"Sure you can, that's what Ron thought," I said looking over in their direction. David looked astonished and so did a few others. I was surprised myself I had said something. Nick, however, looked thoughtful.

"Who's Ron?" he asked David. David seemed gather himself, while others still stared at me. I looked at him to see what the story he had heard.

"I'm not sure if this is the real story, but I heard that last year, a senior quarterback got pissed off at her, for some reason, and was gonna beat her up. After school, he found her and started to try to beat her up. However, I heard that she beat him up so bad, that he couldn't play the rest of the football season. There were witnesses around and the school officers came pretty quickly. She only had a few bruises, and even though it looked as though Evelyn beat him up, she got off with self defense," David finished and everyone looked at me.

"Hmmm... interesting," Nick said while studying me. "Is it true?" he asked me.

"Be careful, Nick, you already got her to talk once," David began, before I cut him off.

"It was very accurate actually." I finished my homework and went to turn it in early. I smiled to myself at what just happened, even though I was still nervous who Nick really was. I turned it in and turned to see Nick right behind me.

"Could I talk to you after class?" he whispered so quietly. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Whatever," I whispered just as quietly. I walked back to my seat and packed my things, since there was only about a minute left in the class.

"Hey Evelyn! Ya gonna talk to me?" David said jokingly.

"I tend not to waste my breath on imbeciles like you," I said with a smirk on my face. There were a lot of ooo's after I said that and David looked like he was going to kill me. Too bad he was too stupid to even try. The bell rang and I started to walk out the door. Nick caught me by the shoulder to slow me down and we stopped a little ways from the door.

"Yes?" I said impatiently. I needed to buy my lunch, before the lines got too long. It was still weird looking at him.

"I...sorry if I came off a little rude back there," he said. It was a little weird to have someone apologizing, too.

"If that's all, I've got to go buy my lunch," I said while I turned, but Nick caught me by the shoulder, again.

"I'll come with you, if you don't mind," he said and I let him walk with me. What was with me? Why was I acting different with him? Was it just because he looked like me?

"I think you should meet my sister, Max," he said.

"She's in my history class," I responded; some people looked at us as we passed.

"Okay...have you guys talked or met?"

"Not really, though... she did seem to recognize me...," I said quietly.

"Makes sense. What do you think about this?" he said as we arrived at the lunch line. I wasn't sure what to say. Did mad scientists ever mess with your DNA? I definitely wasn't going to say that, he'd think I was crazy.

"I'm not sure. Well, I need to buy my lunch. I'll see you later, I guess," I said and surprised myself by half smiling at him. What was wrong with me?

**Max's POV**

I had tried to find Fang during the passing period, but I had forgotten where his next class was and just couldn't find him. I had a sinking feeling what Iggy said could have been true. What if she had been in his last class? What if something bad happened? I had to assure myself that I was just being paranoid again.

Before school, we had made a meeting spot so we could eat lunch together. I had gotten Iggy over here, but Fang still wasn't here. I glanced at my watch and scanned the area to pass the time. I had just started to unpack my lunch when he arrived.

"Hey sorry I was late, I was talking to ... someone," Fang said as he sat down at the small table. I looked at him impatiently and suspiciously.

"I was worried you'd forgotten us," Iggy said with mock sadness. We unpacked our homemade lunches, things we had bought that morning and stuffed in brown paper bags.

"Hey Nick, I gotta tell you something," I started before Fang interrupted me.

"I'm pretty sure I know what you're gonna say. You saw someone that looked just like me? Only she was a girl, wasn't she? I might have met this girl," he said with a smirk on his face.

"That's it. So... How would you explain this?" I asked him, while biting into a ham sandwich. He looked down at his food for a moment and ate a few chips.

"Are you sure she looks just like you?" Iggy said looking, well looking without seeing obviously, at us. Fang laughed and said,

"Jeff, it was like looking in a mirror. Though, I was a girl in said mirror." I laughed at this. I couldn't believe it. Then my paranoid side kicked in, again. Was this girl, Evelyn, a spy from Itex? I looked around cautiously, making sure no one was listening.

"You don't think... that Itex would have anything to do with this?" I said looking at them seriously.

"How would Itex know where we were planning to go for school? And by the sound it, Evelyn's been here for a while, like elementary school," Iggy said. I still wasn't very convinced.

"Maybe we could check it out, later," Fang said. He and I had gone on night missions before to check on possible parents of the Flock, such as Iggy's parents.

"That might work if we knew where she lived," I said still suspecting that she was a spy from Itex.

"What do you think we should do for the rest of the day?" Iggy said. I thought this over for a while. It depended on whether we had any other classes with her.

"Well if she's in one of your classes, treat her like any other student you have met. She'll probably do the same."

**Please review! Thanks **

**-Zuri**


	5. Secret's Out

**Hello again! Sorry this chapter has been delayed, I just got back to school and I'm quite busy. Sorry this chapter's pretty short, too. Thanks for holding in there and please review and I'll try to update even faster. Thanks and enjoy.**

**I do NOT own Maximum Ride and the flock or anything in the books. I however do own Evelyn and other random, usually crazy, characters I make up.**

**Evelyn's POV**

It turned out that I had two out of the three remaining classes with Max, Nick, or Jeff, the other brother of Max's in high school. The class right after lunch, health, I had with Nick and Jeff. Then my last class of the day I had with Max and Nick. At the beginning of this last class, Nick had to go help Jeff with his class. I thought this class was gonna be like my fourth period class, where they had just ignored me and I ignored them. However, my lit. teacher wasn't so kind.

"You and Nick can sit with Evelyn in the back for now," Mrs. Veron said to Max. I sighed and looked over at the agenda for today. Another worksheet, more talking. What was with this teachers and worksheets today?! I don't think that I mentioned that we sat at tables of three. Why was I so unlucky? Did I offend some higher being or something? Max walked back to where I was sitting and hesitated as she reached for a chair. She eventually decided to sit in the seat next to me, probably trying to save Nick from me.

We sat there, so very still, not even twitching, as Mrs. Veron explained the worksheet. Nick came in as she started to pass out the worksheets. He sat down next to Max and she changed her position so I couldn't see her face. Since I had often eavesdropped, I could hear their whispered conversation easily.

"What took so long?" Max whispered.

"Just getting him situated, you know, got a guy to read him the board and worksheets," Nick responded.

"So how are we gonna find where she lives?"

"There can't be too many orphanages here."

"Still might take a while."

"We have time," Nick said smiling.

"Are you planning to break into my orphanage? To what? Wreck my room?" I asked with as much venom in my voice as I could manage.

"You heard us?" Max asked us bewildered. I laughed quietly.

"Of course. It's rather easy to listen. People are just to lazy to listen anymore," I said while still working on the worksheet.

"Interesting... care to tell us more of your secrets?" Nick said, while half smiling. Max looked him with a slightly puzzled face.

"To spare you the trouble, there is only one foster care center in Norwood. My room's on the third floor, but you can figure out the room number yourself," I said. I finished my worksheet and got up to turn it in. Nick took it from me with both his and Max's papers.

"I'll do that for you," he said with a smile on his face. I glared at him as he walked away.

"He's always like that, just to let you know," Max said, with a knowing smile, as if she knew something I didn't. That is one of my pet peeves-to not know something like that. I liked knowing things. I couldn't explain it, it made no sense. Class was almost over and people started to pack up.

"Hey would you want to hang out sometime?" Max asked out of the blue. I stared at her. This was so random, I couldn't really believe what I'd just heard.

"Is that a no? We're so hurt," Nick said with sadness dripping from his voice.

"Good," I said as the bell rang. I turned away from them.

"Drop in anytime you want, Evelyn," Max called to me, even though I was walking out the door. I was so mad at them, but I was also very...surprised.

**Max's POV**

"Why did you ask Evelyn to come over?" Fang asked me as we went to Iggy's last class. I stayed silent, because I knew he did know why I had asked.

"You felt sorry for her, didn't you? And you wanted to know more about her," Fang smiled. He hit both my intentions right on the mark. I nodded my head, not looking at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me, turning his head to see me.

"Nothing more than usual," I said laughing. He smiled at me and my heart leaped. Seeing his smile never got old.

"You know what I mean. I can read you like a book. What's really wrong?" he asked me. I sighed and tried to decided whether not to tell him.

"I guess...," I started, but we had arrived at Iggy's classroom. Fang went in to get him. They came out laughing at something. I smiled, because they were happy and I didn't have to tell Fang everything right now.

"Hey Max," Iggy said. I returned the hi and we walked over to the middle and elementary side of the school. We soon picked up Nudge, Gasman, and Angel. I hugged them all and asked them about their day. I got many greats and smiles. We had just started on the walk home when I saw her walking the same way ahead of us. I grew quiet and Angel had to notice right then.

_Max? Are you okay?,_ she said with her mind. I saw Evelyn look back at us, then turn the corner.

_Of course sweetie, _I thought. I smiled at her again and squeezed her hand as we walked.

"Is there really a girl at your school that looks just like Nick?" Angel said suddenly.

"WHAT?!" Nudge and Gassy yelled in sync. Fang and I exchanged glances. I guess the secret is out.

**So that's the end of the chapter. Once again, sorry for the shortness and the delay. This was a nice place to start. The next chapter will be longer though. Promise. As long as you review anyway. Thanks **


	6. Meow

**Hi again and thanks to those that reviewed. This is an important chapter in many ways, so pay attention carefully. Besides the obvious. Enjoy and please review.**

**Evelyn's POV**

I had gotten to the orphanage as quickly as I could. I don't know why I had, but I was just so confused, I felt that I had to hurry. I went by the kitchen to get something to eat before I started my homework. I had just grabbed some snacks, when I felt someone coming up behind me. Unfortunately, it turned out to be Adam.

"How was your day at school? I heard something about some new kids and one of them looking like you're twin. Is this true?" he said as I just glared at him. I sometimes hated how news could travel so fast in our school. I brushed past him and started up the stairs.

"What's this talk about someone's twin?" Josh said, coming out of the lounge. Josh was Adam's best friend and sometimes would like to torture me, too. Josh wasn't his real name either, though even I thought Josh was better than Jarvisarin. Nobody knew what his parents were thinking when they named him.

"You didn't hear? Little Evey here has twin brother," Adam said to Josh. I hated when Adam called me Evey. And there was a reason. I turned around and glared at them. They just started laughing at me. Then Lauren, a senior, came in from the front door.

"What are you doing now, Adam, Josh?" she said. Adam and Josh were just sophomores, but Lauren was a senior. Seniors were respected and they had power here, too.

"Oh nothing special," Adam stalled and left Josh to come up with something.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look today?" Josh said and smiled stupidly. I almost laughed. Lauren was kind of my friend. There was a age difference between us, but she's the one that made me talk sometimes after my incident. I smiled and waved to her and continued to walk upstairs.

I walked into my room and locked the door behind me. I dropped my stuff and sat at my desk to turn on my computer. I ate my potato chips I had grabbed as my computer loaded. Today definitely was a weird day. As I deleted all my junk mail in my inbox of my email, I changed my mind about going to Max's house. I thought that a cat would be best to win over the smaller children. I got my homework out of my back pack and started it. All of it only took about half an hour. This was only because I did most of it during class and lunch and I also didn't have much homework to begin with. I decided to read, until it grew darker.

It had been about two and a half hours until I had looked up and noticed it was twilight. I put down my book and heard the setting up they did for dinner. I was gonna have to tell Mrs. Donahue that I was going to have dinner out. I had changed out of my jeans into lounge pants the ones that moved every time you moved. I put on my slip-ons and looked at myself in the mirror. I fingered my necklace and placed under my t-shirt. I put on my jacket and headed out my door.

When I got down the stairs and past the younger kids, I found Mrs. Donahue busily cooking dinner. Her reddish-brown hair was slipping out of the bun she had made and her face was streaked with sweat from the steam of the cooking. I admired her, because she did so much for this orphanage and she really did care for all of us.

"Mrs. Donahue? I'm gonna go out for dinner tonight, I promise to back by ten," I said, just loud enough so she could hear me in the noisy kitchen. As soon as you were in high school, you could go out by yourself into town. If you were younger you had to tell her a day or more in advance if you were gonna sleep over somewhere else. This was the first time I had officially left the orphanage. Any other time I had sneaked out.

"You are? That's wonderful dear, go have fun," she smiled at me and I almost smiled at her. Somehow she could keep track when and where everyone was suppose to be. I wiggled my way through the mass of children to the front door. I opened and a swirl of cold air blew in. I quickly went out and shut it behind me. I decided to have a sandwich from a local deli for dinner. I ate a roast beef sandwich, two things of chips, soup, and a can of soda. I had a big appetite usually, though I wasn't sure why, but I thought it was because of what I was. I saved some room, because people often fed stray cats. As soon as I finished, I went to the park and, making sure no one was looking, disappeared into the trees. I went as far as I could, so no one would be able to see me. I took off my clothes and put them in a tree. Then I did what I did best. Okay, maybe not the best, I was a weird looking bird, if i didn't do it right. That's right, I'm a shape-shifter. Besides turning into animals, I could change my physical features as a person. All thanks to some mad scientists. I didn't remember much from when I was that young, but I remembered they thought I was a failed experiment, because I didn't show them my powers. I didn't remember much else though.

Anyway, I had changed into a small bird, an American Tree Sparrow to be exact. I felt it helped me if I knew about what I was changing into. So I knew a lot about animals. I jumped and flew into the sky. Flying was so great. I wished I could do it more often. I flew across town to the older part and looked for the big house on the edge of town that most people thought was haunted. I was fairly certain this is where Max and her adopted siblings had picked as their house. It only took me about five minutes to get there. The beauty of no traffic. I smiled to myself as I got there. Well as much as a bird can smile. It was a beautiful old house and the forest started in the back yard. I dropped a little ways from their house into the woods. There I changed into a black cat, with bright green eyes. It was one of my favorite things to be. I slowly walked towards the now even bigger house. I heard Max's voice coming from the lighted house. It was their house.

I came up to the back door and I heard them talking and laughing with each other. I started to scratch and meow at the door, trying to sound as sad as I could. All of the sudden they stopped talking and I'm pretty sure they were whispering or listening to me. I heard someone get up and come to the door. I started to scratch and meow louder. Then someone opened up the door.

**So if you think you know what little detail(s) I was talking about, then please review. I want to see if you people notice these things. Thanks!**


	7. Here Kitty

**Hey there! None of you guys seem to get the small details I put in the last chapter, but that's okay. Thanks to all those that reviewed though. So here's chapter seven. Please enjoy and review! **

**Once again I do not own Max and the flock, but I do own Evelyn.**

**Max's POV**

We all had finished our homework and we were talking in our new living room. Somehow we had gotten Nudge, Gassy, and Angel to stop talking about Evelyn. Gassy had just done an impression of old Mr. Pruitt and it was so funny we all started laughing and even Fang was smiling. All of the sudden Iggy had a puzzling look on his face and I signaled everyone to be quiet.

"What is it Iggy?" I whispered, hoping he hadn't heard anything bad.

"I think I hear a cat at the back door," Iggy said. Nudge, Gassy, and Angel seemed to relax a bit. I heard it, too. It did sound like a stray cat meowing at the door, but it could be a trap. I signaled to Fang and we slowly approached the back door. I looked to Fang and he shrugged. I wasn't sure what to do. I'd feel stupid if it was just a kitten, but if it was a trap... we should be prepared. I slowly opened the door and looked down.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S A KITTY!" Nudge yelled and with Angel immediately went to stroke it. It was a jet black cat with the brightest green eyes. She started to purr as we petted her and we went back into the main room. I went and got the cat some warm milk and some leftover chicken from dinner. She ate and drank happily.

"Iggy, I think she likes your cooking," Angel said as the cat ate her dinner.

"And why shouldn't she?" Iggy asked and we all laughed. We all talked for a while and played with the cat. Then the inevitable question came.

"Hey Max can we keep her?" Gassy asked. He turned his pleading blue eyes to me and I sighed. I wasn't sure. If we had to leave suddenly...

"I don't think we should," said Total, coming in from Angel's room from his nap.

"I'm sorry Total, I think you might be outvoted there," Fang said. I looked at him and he smiled and once more my heart leaped. I wish it wouldn't do that, it really got in the way occasionally.

"So Max, can we keep her?" Nudge asked excitedly. Total sniffed and he started to walk away.

"Don't worry Total, we'll still love you," Angel said and grabbed/hugged Total. He lightened up a bit and started to sniff the cat as she sniffed him.

"I don't know... If we had to leave suddenly, it would be hard to have a cat as we traveled. Fang, what do you think?" I asked. I really needed someone else's opinion.

"I don't see why not," he said and petted the cat. Not exactly what I had thought he would say. All of the sudden Total started to bark. Which of course was strange, since he never barked, only endlessly complained.

"She's not right," Total said backing away from the cat. The cat looked at Total, then the rest of us. She was odd; she looked very intelligent.

"What are you talking about, Total?" Iggy asked, intrigued.

"I don't know...that cat is not natural," he said, still staring at the cat as he backed up into Angel.

"Let's see this kitten," I picked her up and stared at her. I gasped and dropped her. She yowled and ran under the couch.

"Max! What'd you do that for?!" Nudge asked as she tried to lure the cat out from under the couch. I was astonished at what I had just saw. I glanced at Angel and I could tell that she had read what I had thought.

"Max, what's wrong?" Fang asked with a worried look on his face. I looked at him and back at the cat.

"That cat...had the same eyes as... Evelyn," I said slowly, only still digesting what I had seen myself. Iggy laughed.

"Oh come on, a cat?" he said still laughing. I glared at him, until I realized yet again I was glaring at a blind guy. Someday I will stop doing that.

"Let me see her," Fang said solemnly, and Nudge, who had just gotten the cat from the couch, handed the cat to him.

"But Max, doesn't she have green eyes?" Gassy said while looking at the cat.

"But she does have streaks of dark purple radiating from the pupil," Angel said while looking at me. Angel was right. When I had seen Evelyn earlier, I thought she had coal black eyes, but I didn't realize until afterwards that her eye's had purple in them. They were so hidden, you could barely see them.

"OW!" Fang yelled as the cat hissed and scratched him. He dropped the cat, which darted to the back door. I started to chase her, but stopped when she jumped up onto the counter and ran out the window. I sighed and watched her disappear into the forest.

"Good riddance," I heard Toto mumble as he relaxed and fell asleep in Angel's lap.

"Was that really Evelyn?" Angel asked as she looked between me and Fang.

"I thought it was, but that would be crazy, wouldn't it? I was probably just seeing things, seeing how crazy I am anyway," I laughed, but I knew it sounded fake.

Soon after we all stacked fists and said goodnight. Fang signaled me to come to his room and after making sure everyone was settled in, I gently knocked on his door. He opened his door and to my surprise had no shirt on, only sweat pants. I stared at him, before blushingly turning away. I walked in and Fang shut the door behind me.

"Do you really think that was Evelyn?" he asked me and he sat down on his new, though it was old, bed.

"Hey I told you, after the cat left, that I was probably mistaken," I said trying not to look at him directly in the eyes, or the chest.

"Don't try lying to me, I know you too well," he said while starting to grin. I couldn't resisted and looked at him and was almost dazzled by his smile. I loved how his eyes glistened like obsidian against his olive skin. I forced myself to look away, to at least try to focus on what we were talking about.

"I'm probably just being paranoid, you know. But, something about the cat was just odd. And then how she abruptly left and all," I said and looked to see his reaction.

"I'm glad it wasn't only me that thought it was Evelyn," Fang said and looked down thinking. If it was Evelyn, then she probably is from Itex, which would mean, or probably mean that Evelyn and Fang were related.

"Do you think she's from Itex?" I asked.

'Incredibly so. She just looks so much like me that it would be weirder if she wasn't related to me," Fang said and he smiled.

"That's going to be weird having a sister, if she really is my sister, and she's not evil, either," Fang said again, pretty much just stating the facts.

"Do you think she's some evil freak from Itex?" I asked.

"Well, if she was evil, don't you think she might be a little bit nicer and talkative?" he pointed out and I thought it over.

"Not always, she could still be evil," I grinned and we both smiled at each other.

"Do you think we should go check out her place?" Fang asked and I was so happy he did.

"I think we should, if you're not too tired," I joked and we got ready to go find Evelyn.

**So that was chapter seven. Little bits of FAX here and there. Please review!**


	8. Break In

**Hello again! Here's chapter eight. I don't have much to say, but please do review. It is helpful. Enjoy.**

**I do NOT own Max and the flock, but I own Evelyn. **

**Evelyn's POV**

I was so stupid. How did she know it was me?! At least I knew their their real names now. Not that it would help me much. I had ran into the forest and changed back into a sparrow. I flew back to the small park to where my clothes were. The only thing about shape-shifting is how you really are naked, like animals are, so you got to go back to your clothes if you're gonna shape-shift into human form. I took my clothes out of the tree and dressed quickly. I glanced at my watch. I only had ten minutes to get back to the orphanage. I half-ran out of the park and along the sidewalk. I only got to the orphanage with three minutes to spare.

"Cutting in a little close aren't we?" Mrs. Donahue said as I checked back in with her. I only nodded my head and went upstairs. How could I let myself be discovered and lose track of time? I must be sick or something. Or just in over my head. I was so tired of trying to figure everything out. I walked to my room with no problem and I locked the door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror. Why must I be so different? I didn't usually wish I was normal, hardly ever, but now would be a good time to be a normal teenager. I changed into some pj's and started to type on my computer. I wrote some stories, that I never let anyone read. I often listened to music while I wrote, too, from instrumental pieces, like Vientos y Tangos, to the Beatles, to My Chemical Romance. We unfortunately don't have a band at our school, so I've only played a few instruments. I put on the Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge album by My Chemical Romance, and started to type.

I typed until my eyelids tingled and I was so tired. It was eleven and I figured I should go to sleep. I set my alarm clock to go off at my regular time and I turned off my computer. All of the sudden I heard a noise outside, and seeing how I was on the third floor, this was a little weird. I fingered my necklace and looked out from behind my blinds. I saw nothing, which of course freaked me out. Now I was hearing things, too? I had pretty good hearing, since half the time I was an animal that had better hearing than humans. This would drive me insane for the rest of the night. I closed my blinds and slipped into my bed, trying to will myself to sleep. I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep for hours, but I had lost so much sleep the last few nights, I fell asleep quickly.

**Fang's POV**

Max and I had decided that we should check out Evelyn's place. Obviously there probably wasn't going to much to look for, but Max and I both love our night flying. It gives us a chance to talk and think. I loved the way Max was way more relaxed when we just slowly flew and talked about random things. She looked almost as serene as she does when she was sleeping. I mean, not that I would usually notice, but it's just she's been so stressed before. I only care for her as if she was my sister. Only my sister. Right? Anyway, it doesn't matter.

"Hey Fang? Hello?" Max said as I woke from my thinking. I blinked a few times and looked over at her.

"Yes?" I said calmly, though I was mildly embarrassed.

"What were you doing? Sleep flying? Okay so now for the fourth time, do you even know where we're going?" she asked and I had to admit, I wasn't very sure. All I knew was the name, and it was like twelve thirty.

"No," I said simply, because if I lied, she would know it.

"So if we don't know where we're going, what are we doing?" she asked laughing. That was a good question. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I had this feeling like we were going in the right direction and we that were close.

"I just have a feeling," I said and I surveyed the buildings below us. We were starting to get into the older part of town, when I saw it. It was this semi-big building that was five stories high. It had a sign out in front, that said

NORWOOD FOSTER CHILDREN CENTER.

"Hey I think we found it," I said, pointing to the sign. Max looked down at the building below us.

"Nice feeling you had there. She said the third floor, do you think she lied?" Max said.

"Why would she lie? It's not like she told us her room number," I said, trying to defend Evelyn.

"Well, okay then, how do you propose we find her room," Max asked me with a smile on her face.

"We could just look into every window or something," I said quietly. What a great idea. How stupid could I be?

"Or we could look and see which windows seem to be opened a lot," she said and she laughed at my questioning expression. I loved how her laugh just seem to make everything better.

"OK, you get the left and I'll take the right. Just do what I said," Max said still laughing. I started to scan the windows on my side for windows that seemed to be opened a lot. I spotted one, but as I looked inside, it was bright pink with pictures of guys with their shirts off. I figured that Evelyn didn't have a room like that. I quickly looked at the remaining rooms, until Max and I reached the same one at one corner. It was the last one, Max had gone faster than me, and the window seemed to be opened a lot. We looked in together and saw a plain room, with light lavender walls. The furniture seemed to be older and there was a bookcase full of books. It was pretty neat and seemed to be a calm room. We backed away from the window.

"She didn't seem to be in there, you wanna check the inside? See if she's a spy?" Max said, trying to joke, but I could see there was some nervousness in her eyes. We hadn't seen her in there, but it was a little dark.

"Well, if she's not in there, I don't see why not," I said quietly. We slowly approached the room and Max opened the window. It was very quiet, probably so Evelyn could sneak out easily. This was turning out to be interesting. Max grabbed the ledge, folded her wings and went inside, noiselessly. I did the same and when I got inside, Max signaled to be quiet. As if I wasn't always completely silent already. As Max started to inspect the desk for anything suspicious, I started to survey the rest of the room. I started to look over the bookcase. I was starting to read the back of an interesting looking book, when both Max tapped me on the shoulder. She pointed at the bed. Shit. Turns out that Evelyn was here, except she was the quietest sleeper, as quiet, if not quieter than us. Her black hair had hidden her face, so it had seemed that the room was empty. Fortunately, she was not awake. I looked over at Max and she shrugged. Evelyn turned silently in her bed and her hair was out of her face. Her face was like Max's when she slept. They were both so peaceful compared to when they were awake. I slowly put the book back on the shelf of the bookcase. We had left the window open and Max and I tip-toed towards the window. All of the sudden, my foot had caught on something and it fell over. Evelyn sat up in her bed and looked towards the window. Shit, again. Max was half out the window and had her wings out, ready to drop from the window.

"What the-?" Evelyn said, before she rushed out off the bed and Max dropped from the window. I was frozen and I wasn't sure what to do. Evelyn only paused a few seconds to look at the worried Max outside, before she charged at me. She kicked me in the side and I was surprised at how much at it hurt. Automatically I started to fight back. We started to fight and it was intense, before Max said quietly from the window,

"Are you both done yet?" Both me and Evelyn looked at Max, wings in, sitting on the window, as she studied us. Neither of us was hurt, and we seemed to have not have woken anyone up. Evelyn started to study me and I realized she probably couldn't see who it was.

"It's Nick," I said quietly.

"No it's Fang," Evelyn said and then continued, "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking out where you live. Nice place," Max said from the window. Evelyn sighed and turned on a light.

"Okay, you might as well come in, but if you touch anything, I'm gonna kill you both," Evelyn said.

**Please Review! Thank you. -Zuri**


	9. Smile

**Hey guys! I don't really have anything to say... so enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Evelyn's POV**

It was pretty awkward to have a person in my bedroom, let alone two. No one had ever been in my room, at least since the incident. I was also in my old pj's, just some sweats and a tank top. I really hoped that Itex didn't send these two.

"So why did you really come?" I asked cautiously as they sat down. I slowly backed up towards my bed and sat down, never keeping my eyes off of them.

"You see, we just wanted to see your place," Max said cheerily. She was obviously hiding something, and I had to know what.

"From my window? Somehow I don't think so. I think you have some explaining to do," I said as I looked them over. Fang sighed and looked away. I guess Max was the one that was going to do the talking.

"It's a nice night, and we fancied a climb," Max said cautiously.

"With wings?" I said while staring at them from behind my hair.

"Okay, so you obviously saw the wings," Max said while glancing at Fang, "but we know something about you." I almost panicked when she said that, but I kept my face still.

"Like what? There's not too much interesting about me," I said trying to convince them I was normal as I could be.

"Don't pretend you weren't the cat we saw," Fang said suddenly, but quietly. Both me and Max looked at him. Shoot, so they really had figured it out. Well it's not like they can prove I was that cat.

"We have some evidence, too. Your eyes for one," Fang said. Damn it! My stupid eyes. I hated them. There were streaks of really dark purple in my eyes that would never go away. Nobody usually noticed them, though.

"Also you called him, Fang," Max said. I looked up at them. Why the hell did I say that earlier? I must be losing it or something.

" I heard one of you guys say it at school," I tried to say. I had lost, they knew who I was. Then there was a knock at my door. Someone must have heard us. Max and Fang looked at each other and my mind raced with what I could do to hide them.

"Evelyn? Are you okay?" Mrs. Donahue said. She must have heard us while checking up on the one sick girl on this floor. Max and Fang looked at me. I didn't have a huge room and not too many places for them to hide. I pointed to the closet. They silently walked into the closet, and I closed the doors behind them. I then messed up my hair as if I had been sleeping and answered my door.

"Yes?" I said, trying to sound groggy. She looked me over, while I did the same. She must have been checking on the sick girl, because she had the one bag that she called her 'sick bag', because that's where she put her basic things she used when someone was sick.

"Is anyone in your room? I thought I heard someone," Mrs. Donahue said suspiciously.

"No one's on my room. You can check if you really want to," I said, hoping she wouldn't check the closet. I really couldn't think of a good excuse if she did find them. Technically, she could check my room whenever she wanted to, but she's nice enough to leave us mostly alone. She looked behind me, to my room. She probably hadn't seen it in a while.

"As long as no one's in there, I won't pry," Mrs. Donahue said and turned to leave. I mumbled a sleepy goodnight and shut the door. I locked it, too, just in case. I opened the closet doors and let Max and Fang out from the closet. They hesitated before coming out, just to make sure no one besides me was actually in here.

"That was really tight in there," Max said quietly while stretching. Fang did the same.

"So you know about us and we know about you," Fang said and I looked out the window, but he continued, "Why don't you tell us more about you?" Could I tell them? Could I trust someone? I needed to be able to trust someone, no matter what I have tried to tell myself for the last five years. Fang and Max were similar to me. I sighed and looked back at them. Here I go again.

"You want to know my gifts? Powers? Curse? Whatever you want to call it?" I asked, just stalling to try to figure out how I would explain my...powers to them.

"Yes," Fang said quietly, as Max started at me intently. I hated being stared at. Like I was an poor animal in a cage. I hated cages, too. I took a deep breath and began.

"I can change into animals, well most animals anyway. I can't change into insects, and it's really hard for me to do fish. Reptiles aren't as hard, but still pretty hard. Mammals are the easiest and birds are okay. The harder the change, the more energy it takes to change. Also, the more I change into a certain shape, the easier it is, like a cat. My other power, which I haven't had as long, is to change my physical features as a human. I'm not so sure what I can and can't do with this, but I can change my height a little bit, grow my hair, and I can't change genders, but I can kinda look like a guy, if I really try," I finished and looked to see their reactions. Max looked at me with curiosity. Fang looked a little interested in what I was saying.

"That is ... interesting. Can you show us your powers?" Max said. I almost blushed, but I caught myself before I did. I didn't really want to. Well, the change into an animal.

"I can show you the physical changes," I said as my hair, and eyebrows, turned blonde, my eyes turned blue, and my skin turned into a perfectly tanned white skin, instead of my olive skin. Max looked at me like I had grown another head instead and Fang actually looked up in surprise at the sudden change.

"I can also, like, change my, like, voice so it can be, like, higher," I said, and almost smiled as I continued, "or lower my voice," I said into my deep, creepy, devil voice. Fang looked at me and half-smiled and Max started to laugh silently. I smiled as I changed back. What?! I just smiled in front of people? The thing is, it felt nice. Nice to be comfortable for once.

"Why can't you show us your shape-shifting?" Max asked, recovering from her silent laughs. I looked down. How could I show them?

"Well, to shape-shift, it would be easier, if I took my clothes off and I'd rather not," I said looking out the window, "It is about 1:30 AM, and I've lost a lot of sleep lately, so... if you don't mind, I could come over to your house tomorrow. As a human," I added, hoping they wouldn't object.

"We would like that, if you aren't too busy," Fang said, as he got up to leave. Max got up and they started towards the window.

"One last question, do you know about Itex?" Max said as Fang looked out to see if anyone was outside. My face darkened. I hated that name.

"I wish I didn't," I said quietly. Max nodded.

"Good night," Fang said and they were gone.

**Intresting? Please review! Thanks -Zuri**


	10. Tear

**Hey guys, here's a transition chapter... so it's really short. Sorry about that. Please review this time, last time I only had two. I wasn't feeling the love. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Max's POV**

"That sure is a lot to digest in one night," I said, still trying to figure out all what had happened in just one day. Another experiment. Our age. Fang's twin. Or most likely. And she had some powers.

"Yeah," Fang said, sounding distracted. I was worried about Fang. Who knows what this could be doing to him? Was she even really his twin? What if she just picked to look like that? How could we be sure? There were just too many questions and practically no answers.

"We should definitely get back as soon as possible. Who knows what happens in the time we leave the rest of flock alone," I joked, just trying to make him laugh. He just nodded. I just couldn't stand his silence.

"Are you okay?" I said, trying to sound as gentle as I could. He looked over with this dark expression, that just broke my heart. He quickly looked back towards the way we were going.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just need to be alone for a while," he said, just loud enough for me hear. He started to fly away. I looked at him for a second more before looking away. I was shocked to feel a tear slowly creep down my face. I quickly wiped it away. I couldn't just break down every time he wouldn't talk to me. I had other things to worry about. I just couldn't think of them as I watched him fly away.

**It's a little sad. Sorry again for the extremely short chapter. Please remember to review!! Thanks -Zuri**


	11. Forgiveness

**So here's my next chapter. I don't particularly like this chapter, I just felt bad that I had given a short chapter. This isn't too long either, sorry. It will get a little more exciting in the next few chapters, becasue you will learn of Evelyn's past.**

**I obviously don't own Max or Fang, but you get the picture.**

**Fang's POV**

I only had been flying around for a little while, before I realized what an idiot I'd been to Max. I felt so bad for just leaving with no explanation. I had promised that I wouldn't leave like I did after the Germany incident, hadn't I? It hurt just to think about when the flock split up. I immediately turned around and headed to our house. I hated to think of the hurt face Max had had when I left tonight. My stomach had twisted and I almost didn't leave. But I had needed to think things out. I needed to figure out this whole puzzle of Evelyn and how she could possibly be my sister. Ever since we escaped the school, everyone in the flock has wanted to find their real family. And now that I had discovered my sister... it was something I never thought was happen, so I had to admit that me, the unemotional one, started to freak out. By now, I was close to the house. I also needed to apologize to Max. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't. I flew silently to her window and landed precariously on ledge. I steeled myself and knocked on her window. The curtains were closed, but after I knocked I saw a light come on. Max peeked around the curtains and threw them back as she saw me. I saw a flicker of relief come over her face, which was then replaced by anger.

"We have a door you know," Max said tartly as she opened the window. I was almost crushed as I heard the tone of her voice. She was definitely angry. Which was, of course, understandable.

"I just wanted to apologize," I said as I sat on her windowsill. I loved the smell of her room; it smelled just like Max. She raised her eyebrows and waited for me to continue.

"I'm sorry Max, I wanted to think things through. Besides I promised you I would never leave you again," I said and I saw her lighten up a bit.

"Okay, I guess I accept," Max smiled and sat down on the window sill next to me. I felt so much better after I saw her smile. It brightens my day. Even when it's in the middle of the night. Things were always better with Max.

"It's really pretty out here; you can see so many stars," Max said as we gazed at the night sky. It truly was beautiful at here. The moon was only a small crescent and you could see the many clusters of stars. I was just looking out and thinking about Max, when she laid her head on my shoulder. I had not expected this at all. Which doesn't mean I didn't like it. I glanced her direction and I could tell she was happy as happy as I was.

**Please review!!!!**


	12. Her Escape

**Hey guys! I finally finished this chapter, which was going to be even longer, but I decided to make it into two. It isn't very well written, but there's a lot of information about Evelyn's past in this chapter. So have fun reading it, and REVIEW!!!**

**I do NOT own Max Ride, but I own Evelyn.**

**Evelyn's POV**

It was about second period where I started to get nervous about actually going to their house after school. What if it was a trap? What had I been thinking last night? I had actually told them my secret and I hadn't even known them for a day! I must be going crazy from lack of sleep. I pondered this as I finished my math homework. For once my stupid math teacher didn't make fun of me, so I was left to my thoughts all period long. People hadn't shut up about the resemblance between me and Fang, though.

"I heard you have a twin," said Steve, some guy that sat in the next aisle to my right.

"You guys must be related," said A.J., who sat behind me. I looked at them both as they, and a few others, awaited my response.

"It's a possibility," I said, as I started to pack up my backpack. The rest of the day was similar, and any classes me and any of the flock had together, we just said as little as possible to each other. Max and Fang probably wanted to find out more about me, before they began to trust me. Just after the bell rang, I remembered I had forgot to tell Mrs. Donahue that I was going over to their house.

"I don't suppose either of you have cell phone with you?" I asked as we walked out the door.

"Seeing as how we usually don't want people to know where we are, no," Max answered as we made our way to Iggy's classroom. Fang went in to get him, while Max and I silently stood outside.

"Evelyn, right?" Iggy said after they finally emerged from the classroom. I raised my eyebrow at this.

"He's got great hearing," Fang said as we then walked towards the elementary/ middle school side of the school property. We stopped on the way there, just so I could leave a message at the orphanage to say where I was going to be. When we got to where Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy were standing, I couldn't help but think how cute Angel and Nudge were. And how tall they all were compared to everyone else. I mean I was kind of tall, but I still was an inch shorter than Max.

"You must be Evelyn! Hi!" Nudge said before I could think anything else. Both Gazzy and Angel said their hello's and waved. We started on the long walk to their house.

"So I know you don't talk to much, because that's what Max and Nick said, but I'll just talk to you anyway. I kinda like to talk, if you haven't noticed, and the others often get annoyed, but I'm not sure, why... It's not like I talk about nothing. How long have you been at this school? Do you always wear dark clothes like that? You do look a whole bunch like Nick," Nudge began, before Max shushed her. Wow, she really was a motor-mouth.

"To answer your questions, I've been here, since about second grade and I often wear darker clothes," I said. I could tell I was in for many questions.

"Why?" Angel asked. She had also decided to join in on the fun.

"I guess I just like darker colors better than brighter ones," I said. For the whole way, they asked me so many questions, some which I wondered why they were so random. I could tell Max and Fang were laughing silently laughing behind me.

"Yes, my hair is really this color, and no I haven't dated anyone. The walls of my room are a pale lavender. Yes, my favorite color is purple, I haven't ever painted my nails, except my toe nails once. I like many different types of music. I like history, and I hate math. I tend to keep my hair long. Yes, I like faeries, and no, I don't like various types of foreign cheese too much. I don't think I've ever actually had a crush on someone. I tend to be somewhat separate from everyone else. I don't really have a best friend anymore. This girl at my orphanage is kind of my friend, but yes, as soon as I get to know you better, I'll definitely consider you guys friends," I struggled to keep up with their never-ending questions. I was so relieved to see their house come into view.

"Okay, Angel, Nudge, you can stop now. The point was to interrogate her once we got home," Max said, but she smiled so kindly at them. She seemed so much like a mother to them, it was almost astonishing. They grew silent as we entered their house. I could tell they hadn't lived her long, and no one had before them for a long while. The yard was full of weeds, and the paint had faded.

"Anyone want some snacks?" Iggy said as we entered their living room. Everyone said yes, and started to make themselves comfortable. I stayed in the doorway, trying to figure out where to sit.

"Why don't you sit over here by me?" Nudge said and I slowly went over and sat down cautiously in them middle of them all. They all seemed to stare at me, so I just looked at the ground.

"Why is it so quiet in there?" Iggy asked from the kitchen. The silence broke and everyone shifted their position.

"No reason, are you done with the snacks, yet?" Max said, just Iggy came in with snacks. He put a bowl of tortilla chips and salsa on the table with some cans of soda. You would have never thought that he was blind.

"So...what are you planning to do?" I asked as innocently as I could. On the inside, I was a little freaked out. What if this was a trap?

"Well, I think we're just going question, until you beg us to stop," Max said with a smile on her face. I sighed, but I still didn't relax at all. Even though it was tempting, because they had the most comfortable couch ever!

"Go ahead," I said simply and awaited their first question. Max and Fang seemed to think for a moment. It was also clear that Max was the leader. What was taking them so long with their first question? It can't be that hard. Just ask me what I know of Itex. What I can do. Something! The silence was bothering me, which was unusual, so it bothered me even more. I saw Angel break out into a grin. How curious. Her eyes flickered between me and Max and Fang. Like as if she heard a silent conversation. All of the sudden she was giggling behind her hand. Max looked to Angel, then me and a huge smile came out of the blue.

"Let's start out with the basics," Max said, still grinning ear to ear, "Do you know if you have any family? Even if they're dead. Any distant cousins, great aunts? Crazy uncles? Something?"

"I have no idea what's so ever," I said. I looked down. I always wanted to know who my parents were. And how I got into the School.

"OK," Max said and thought for a minute, then said, "Why don't you tell us your... past, how you got here? Assuming you remember anything." I looked up and stared at Max. I hadn't told anyone, but one about my past. And now she was dead. Should I tell them? Could I tell them?

"Well, I'm not sure where to begin," I said and I leaned back and gazed at the ceiling. How had I started before?

"Just start at what you remember from the school," Fang said soothingly. He must have been able to figure out it was hard for me to do this. To be able to trust someone.

"It's a long story, you know, and I'm big on details," I warned them, but they just nodded. I took a really deep breath and just plunged into the deep end.

"I guess it all starts at the School. I guess I was born there, well I don't know for sure, seeing how I never had any parents. All I had was scientists constantly watching me. I was never with any other children. I may have seen some others occasionally, but I met no one. I only learned about the real life from the books I asked for. They always seemed to be doing test on me, it was so horrible. I mostly remember pain and misery. And loneliness. They kept watching me, as if they expected to me to grow another head. Do something. Some of them would ask me if I could do anything special. I once answered that I could whistle all of the Moonlight Sonata, by Beethoven, just to say something, and the guy got so mad he hit me. I was ... maybe four at the time!" I paused to catch my breath. I looked around and they were staring at me intently, not like I was on display, but like they were actually listening. I felt encouraged, so I continued to spill my heart out.

"I cried forever after that. I truly realized then I had no friends. The only person that would actually talk to me I saw very rarely. I think his name was Jon...no, Bill? Ed? No... it had a j and a b..." I trailed off, trying to figure out the name I had forgotten for many years. Max exchanged glances with Fang.

"Was it Jeb?" Max asked quietly, not even looking at me.

"Actually yes, it was Jeb, how did you know?" I asked with raised eyebrows. Max looked a little frustrated.

"He's got some explaining to do," she said to Fang. Gazzy had the widest eyes I had ever seen. They must know Jeb. Why didn't he tell me of them?

"You can go on, if you want," Fang said.

"Well, I wasn't sure what to do then. The School sure was living hell, but I had no idea how to get out, or even if I did, where to go. But I still planned to get out of it somehow. I still didn't know what they wanted of me, until one night I was alone, again, and I was going to go to sleep. I had just finished a story about rabbits and I thought that if I could be a rabbit, it'd be so much easier to escape. I know this sounds stupid, but I was six at the time, and so I tried to change into a rabbit. And... it worked. At first I was scared that maybe they had done some stupid experiment on me and it had gone bad. But then I changed back. I did this five more times and I started trying other animals, even when I was exhausted. This is what I had been wishing for. From then on I started planning my escape. I think I was around eight, or I had just turned eight, when I escaped. I can't say for sure. None of the scientists had figured out my power though. They had been doing so much testing on me that day. I basically faked being sick and they let me into my "room", which was just the place they kept me. There was a vent on the ceiling that I could reach if I stood on my tip-toes on the table they had in there. The one scientist that had taken me to my room was coming back with medicine, so I had to hurry. I changed into a monkey and then used my tail to grab on to the vent. I unscrewed all the bolts and went into it. There I re-screwed in the bolts, just so they wouldn't figure out where I had gone, even though the vent was too small for me to fit into as a human. I actually didn't know where I was going, but I figured I eventually would get to the outside. By then I had changed into a mouse to be as quiet as I could. I did find a way to the outside and I flew out of there as a swallow. Then I just wandered. I had flown, walked, whatever-ed all the way to Massachusetts in maybe two weeks. I had once again changed back into human. I had found some clothes hanging on a clothes line and I just took them. They were huge on my perpetually thin body. I was just walking along a deserted two-way road in the middle of nowhere, when I heard a car come from behind me. This wasn't a weird thing, I had seen many cars, and I had marveled at them and the people in them. However, this car slowed down and stopped. It was a police car and I wondered what they wanted; it's not like I had done anything, besides stealing one set of clothes. Two men came out of the car and came up me. I had stopped and stared at them as they started to question me. Where are you going? Nowhere. Where's your parents? I haven't ever had any. Do you have a guardian to take care of you? Like a guardian angel? They continued to ask where I was suppose to be, and then they said I had better come with them. I wondered if they were from Itex and I started to back away. They gently grabbed me and put me in the back of their car. I stayed silent for the whole car ride, even when they asked me if I wanted anything to eat," I paused yet again, for they hadn't said anything in a while. They seem to expect more, but I wasn't sure if I should go on. I grabbed some chips from the bowl on the table and started to eat. That seemed to break the silence. Most of them followed my example and starting eating. Wow, they had an appetite that could beat mine.

"Is that it?" Iggy asked, with a mouth full of sour cream and onion chips. I sighed. How much I wished that was it. That I could say I was so quiet without reason. But no.

"That's only the beginning, and it hasn't gotten that interesting, yet," I said in-between bites.

**Interesting? Well I have two things for you to review about! The first one is: Who's POV should it be next chapter, Max, Fang, or Evelyn? And the second question is: Who do you think this mysterious person Evelyn's been mentioning? Such as in the beginning of this chapter, where it says, "And now she was dead." Please review!!!!**


	13. Ron

**I'm sooo sorry that it took me so long to continue my story. I've just been very busy lately, and a little writer's block didn't help. This chapter is more information, so I'm afraid they might not be that good. You're learning alot in the current chapters. And now you meet Ron. So enjoy and review!**

**I don't own Max Ride and her peeps, but I obviously own Evelyn and Ron. :D**

**Fang's POV**

We were eating in silence for a little while after she stopped. I wonder why Itex would keep her separate from us. She wasn't an avian hybrid, but what did they expect her to do? What was their experiment they did on her? Once again, there were too many questions and too little answers. I was trying to keep cool, but I was beginning to grow impatient. How would this story end? It didn't seem it would be happy.

"Would you be so kind as to finish your story?" I said politely. She turned and looked at me with her head to one side. What? Did I do something? She seemed to consider things for a moment.

"Well, now that you know this much, I don't see why not. But, to warn you, this is the sad part of the story," she said seriously. Everyone nodded and stopped eating to let her start. The silence was odd. The flock was being really nice to her; they were showing her a lot of respect. I could see she was trying to figure out what to say first and remembering different memories. Emotions flickered across only her eyes and I saw them change from happy to heart breaking-ly sad, to an almost haunted look. Her eyes communicated a lot that she wouldn't show anyone. I seemed to be the only one that noticed her emotions, even Angel didn't seem to notice.

"Well, as I said, the police took me first to a police station, to check in with their chief and check to see if I was someone's kid. This took a while. They did give me stuff to eat, which after awhile I did actually eat. After not finding me in their records, they again tried to ask me questions. I answered as truthfully as I could. I still don't know why I didn't tell them about Itex. Well they took a while, but they finally decided to take me to a foster care center, orphanage, whatever you want to call it. Mrs. Donahue was in charge then, too. She was really nice and I did end up talking to her, too. She could tell I was different. I would be afraid of certain things that wouldn't be scary at all to anyone else. Especially going to the doctor's," she paused again and visibly shuddered.

This was interesting. Everything she was saying made sense, and it was almost funny how similar our opinions were on certain things. It must just be an Itex experiment thing.

"So, what is this secretive 'incident' you keep mentioning?" Max said impatiently. Evelyn slowly turned her head to look Max straight in the face.

"You want to know about _that?_" she stressed the word that with exaggerated hatred of the topic.

"Yes, I would like to know about _that_," Max said, copying exactly how Evelyn had said it. Evelyn leaned her head to one side and looked at Max with a amused expression. It changed to a blank expression and she turned away. For once I wish I had Angel's power, so that I could tell what she was thinking.

"Well, you wanted to know, so I guess I will tell you. Not that you'll like it, mind you. But I've already said that. So as I said I was about eight at the time. It was almost May, but they put me in with the second graders. I was kind of a misfit. I was behind, but I didn't stay that way, and I soon became the smart one in the class. I had no friends. And I didn't know how to make any. Until Ron came. Ron had been away visiting some relative's place, for weeks, but obviously had come back. Ron became my friend soon after she came back, because-"

"Wait Ron's a girl?" Nudge interrupted, completely confused. I was secretly relieved that this Ron was a girl. I wouldn't have been able to stand a romantic story, but I knew that it wouldn't have fit with the rest of the story.

"Yes, Ron's a girl. She was my best friend, my only true friend. Her name was actually Veronica, but she hated it, so she was always called Ron or Ronny," Evelyn answered. She was smiling at some distant memory and I admit I was happy that she was happy, at least for a moment. She always seemed somewhat sad at something or everything.

"So, on with the story. Basically, she was the best thing that happened to me. She helped me through everything. She made me make more friends. She helped me with the school work I had never done. She made me truly happy. Her parents treated me like they would if I was their daughter. Me and Ron would pretend we were sisters when we were younger. We definitely were connected in some way. I was different then. A little more hopeful, optimistic. But that was the best time in my life," she stopped and faded from her happy little moment. She was clearly thinking of something that troubled her greatly.

"Then what happened? Where's Ron now?" Gassy asked suddenly in the silence. Max looked at him with reproach, but didn't say anything. I think I knew what happened.

"Ron's dead," Evelyn said shortly.

**You have met Ron now. Sorry for the cliffie, but I'll probably update soon, because I feel guilty for leaving you guys on the edge for so long. Not that you guys care that much, since you guys don't review much. So you know you could review which would make me feel loved, and homework permitting, I could type up my next chapter. Thanks!**


	14. Panic

**Hey guys! This is a rather short chapter, but I just wanted to get this out before I leave tomorrow on my band trip. Yay band! Anyways, more about Evelyn and Ron. Please review! It makes me happy. Oh and by the way... has anyone read the latest Max Ride book? Is that just me or does Angel's power sound oddly familiar? Hmmm... must be just me. Oh well. **

**I do NOT own Max or the flock. I do own Ron and Evelyn. **

**Happy Easter! and Please REVIEW!**

**Evelyn's POV**

I mentally chewed my lip after I had said Ron was dead. I still couldn't believe she was dead. I had seen her mangled dead body. I watched the crash. I still couldn't forget one detail. The rest of the room was in silence. My mind slipped back to that day. I was waiting at the ice cream parlor on Nestle street. Ron and her parents were going to pick me up, because I was again spending the weekend at their house, but first we were going to have ice cream. Children were playing in the park a little ways down the street, past the railroad tracks. The day was bright and sunny, and everything seemed perfect. I was waiting patiently outside the shop, when I finally saw their van come around the corner. I smiled as Ron and I waved, even from this far away. I heard a train coming close and I saw the little flashy lights flicker on and off as the barriers went down. Ron's van slide to a stop right in front. Then I saw another car swerve around the corner, coming way too fast. I could tell the driver was young man, and he was really handsome. But he must have been an idiot to drive this fast with a train coming. I also saw he was heading right for Ron's van. The train was coming really fast. It was timed so perfectly. I started to panic and I gasped as I realized what was going to happen. Then I felt someone shake my shoulder. Wait, that didn't happen...

"Evelyn? Are you alright? Evelyn?" Max was shaking me. I blinked as my eyes adjusted back to the present. I was breathing fast, as if I had just run a mile.

"What happened?" Nudge asked, genuinely concerned. Angel looked at me with shock and I realized she knew what happened. That's also when I figured out she could read minds. It just made sense. Angel nodded, but she continued to look pretty shocked. I felt so bad that she had seen most of what had happened that day.

"I...," I paused, wondering if I should show any weakness in front of them. What could I say happens when I think of that day?

"Nothing," I said, but I had this feeling I should have at least told Max and Fang. They looked at me uncertainly. It was so obvious I was holding something back.

"How'd she die?" Gazzy asked suddenly in the silence. Iggy hit him with perfect aim. Max looked over at them with annoyance.

"Sorry... I was curious," was all Gazzy said to defend himself.

"She died in a car accident," I said simply. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. Or at least what I thought was the truth. All the evidence pointed to a just a horrible accident. But I couldn't shake the feeling that if you read just in between the lines, you could tell... Angel was looking at me with a curious expression. This was going to be hard. Umm what could I think about... This was a really comfortable couch.

"I'm sorry," Fang said quietly, surprising me as I tried to distract myself. I don't know what I expected them, or him, to say after I was done, but the simple sorry still surprised me.

"Thank you, but dwelling on this isn't helping anything," I said quietly. I was only trying to change the subject, but who could blame me? It's a horrible topic to be discussing.

"So will you show us your powers?" Max asked and Nudge and Angel instantly leaned a little bit closer in anticipation. Max and Fang must have slipped something to them about my powers. I sighed and looked at Max, as if blaming her for something.

"Okay, fine. Which one first?" I responded, but I was still nervous. I hadn't actually changed into an animal in front of anybody since before Ron had died. Maybe...

"How about the one you showed us last night first?" Max said with a smile on her face. She must have figured how much I hate being the center of attention. At least I still had time to figure what I was gonna do for my change.

"Last night when you broke in? Sure, why not," I had a smirk on my face. Who could I be first? So many choices. I decided on just the blue-eyed, blond girl I did last night. Why do anything special? I started to feel myself slip into that familiar feeling of change. Nudge squealed in delight as I finished changing. I had done this so much, I didn't even need a mirror anymore.

"What happened? Somebody tell me!" Iggy nearly yelled at Gazzy. Gazzy was looking at me in wonder as he explained to Iggy that I was now a "tall blond chick".

"So then how do we know that how you usually look is what you really look like?" Fang asked after Gazzy finished his explanation. I had been waiting for this question.

"Good question. I figured you would ask it," I said, looking right at him, "I wondered the same thing when I learned I had this ability, but seeing how I had looked like this," I stopped to change back into my normal self, "all my life before, I figured this is probably what I was suppose to look like. Also, when I have changed and I spend time in that form, it takes more energy then would be usual." Both Fang and Max looked thoughtful. It still was an awesome ability, since I had really good endurance, being a mutant and all.

"And your other ability?" Angel asked sweetly. Angel was incredibly cute, I almost had to smile. Max also looked to me for the answer. How could I do this?

"Well this is an awkward one. I suppose I could just change into something small..." I trailed off as I lost myself in thought.

"How could it be awkward?" Gazzy asked curiously.

"Well the ability is that I can change into animals, but as animals can't really wear clothes...,"I trailed off, hoping he would get it. He looked confused for a moment.

"Oh! I get it," Gazzy said with a big smile, which quickly turned to a red face. Yeah, this wasn't gonna be fun, until they got use to me being an animal. I guess I decided on a plain field mouse. It was small, so I could change in my clothes right there and then, although it's rather uncomfortable. I slipped into the feeling of change once again, but it was more familiar than the last one. Now I couldn't really talk though. Then I heard a shriek.

**Another cliffie! Sorry I couldn't resist. Please review and again, have a Happy Easter!**


	15. Friends

**Hey again! Sorry for the wait. I've had extreme writer's block, and still do, but I managed to get this chapter out. Thanks for all those that review. Please enojoy!**

First, I must tell you how loud and horrible this shriek was on my poor, now highly sensitive, ears. It hurt like heck. I'm not exactly sure why Nudge had to shriek as soon as I had scurried(Yes, scurried. It's really fun. Try it sometime.) out of my now huge pile of clothes. I soon felt a hand come around me. Being handled was still sometimes odd for me. But I haven't had anyone to complain to about it, so I hasn't really mattered. I was now in Nudge's hands and both her and Angel were petting me softly with one finger. However, they still managed to keep shrieking, making my ears hurt worse and giving me a headache. I couldn't yell at them though, it would take many days for me to learn how to actually talk in an animal form. It's not as easy as it looks. I squeaked in pain and tried to cover my ears. I saw Max come over and calm them down.

"You know she now also has really sensitive ears right now, too, right?" she said in a soft voice. I could not have been more grateful at that moment. It was still weird. The guys just kind of stared at me, and once again, I felt somewhat naked.

"Well that's a pretty awesome trick," Gazzy said, and then went on to explain to Iggy. I wanted to be human again. I hadn't been around people who knew I was actually a person as an animal in forever. It freaked me out more. That's also a mouse thing. Mice tend to panic. I wanted to be human now. Or at least hide in a corner. I tried to act civil and I scurried up Nudge's smooth, creamy, brown arm and down her side. The flock seemed to stare at me as if they'd never seen a mouse before. I started to climb up the couch and reached the cushions. They were still staring with curiosity as I began tugging at my clothes.

"What does she want?" Nudge asked Angel. Angel looked somewhat frustrated. Couldn't she tell what I was thinking? Finally there was some sort of recognition on her face. She grew more puzzled, though. Then Max face changed with realization. Or at least that's what I thought.

"I think she wants to change back. Here I'll get your clothes and lead you to the bathroom," She said. I got on my hind legs and nodded as fast as I could. I was already climbing down the couch when she got my clothes. I followed her as fast as I could. She gently set down the clothes in the bathroom and even turned on the light for me. I stood up on my back legs once again, and half-bowed to say thanks. She smiled at my effort.

"Your welcome," she said and shut the door. I felt myself changing and growing taller. Once I felt myself come to my comfortable self, I opened my eyes. I slowly put on my clothes. I looked around for my necklace, almost panicking when I couldn't find it at first. I felt in my pocket and it was there. I exited the bathroom and came back to where they were talking. The conversation stopped as I entered.

"That was awesome!" Gazzy exclaimed and smiled, and I found myself smiling back. Very soon I found myself also trying to answer a million questions form Angel and Nudge. Fang and Max were in deep conversation, their heads together. Iggy was amused at my struggle to keep up with Angel and Nudge. Gazzy sometimes also put in a question or two.

"Wow, can this wait until tomorrow? I've need to go back, before I'm killed for staying out late," I said to try to stop the constant flow of questions. Max and Fang looked up from their little conversation.

"And I suppose you should. Dying tends to be a bad thing. So I guess we'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight," Fang said, with a gentleman-like quality to it. That was amusing. Everyone else voiced their goodbyes and I said mine. I went out the door and stopped for a second. I breathed deeply. I guess I have some new friends.

**Hello again! Not a huge important chapter and it's not my best. But C'est la vie. See you guys later! Review!**


	16. Apologies

**Hey guys! I'm soo sorry I haven't written forever, you probably all hate me now. But it's not like I would know if you did, since you won't review... Anyways! I finally thought of what to write next. Yay! It isn't super exciting, and it's really short, but it's kinda important. Next chapter should be longer AND more exciting. We're finally getting to the good stuff. It should be done as soon as I can figure out how to put it into words. Which could take a while... Read and enjoy and REVIEW!! Thanks!**

And weeks passed. I know this happens in most stories, but there is really nothing to say. The weeks were as boring as ever. I became close to the flock and we started to hang out more. And I started to talk to more people. But that's only because those people started to talk to me. I guess people thought I stopped being so reserved, which in any case, might have been true. If that makes sense. Anyways, the story resumes one cold, early spring afternoon after school. It was a Friday and we had a three day weekend. Everyone was happy we had a break. I just got to my 'home' and I ran into Adam on my way to the stairs. I was just saying hello to someone when I turned around into him. My mind was spinning with the amount of homework I had to do this weekend, and before I could go over to the flock's house, so when I walked right into Adam, it surprised me he was even there.

"In a hurry?" Adam said as he helped me get the stuff I had dropped. He had stopped making fun of me, since I do talk now, but he would never stop the light teasing.

"Only to get away from you," I smirked as he gave me my stuff. I started towards the stairs again.

"Evelyn, wait." I stopped and turned around. The entryway was completely deserted, except for the two of us; I tended to be one of the last home. Adam looked nervous and he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Did you need something?" I asked carefully.

"I... um... things have changed a lot over the past five months or so...," he trailed off and I looked at him with a curious expression. This was odd.

"Well, you've changed a lot. You talk now. Well, more than the bare minimum anyway. People know you now, including me. If anyone told me six months ago that you would start talking to everyone, I would have called them a crack head. I guess, I mean, I meant to say... I'm sorry I was such a jerk before. I didn't mean anything I said and I really wish you'd forgive me." The last part was almost a question and he looked at me with a sheepish expression. I was actually speechless. I blinked a couple times and continued to stare at him.

"Um it's okay if you don't want to forgive me, I understand," Adam said and he started to turn away.

"Wait, I was just surprised, that's all," I grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked back at me, waiting for more.

"I accept your apology. I'm sorry I was quiet before, too, I wasn't exactly very cordial, either," I said and he seemed to sigh with relief. It quickly grew awkward and I let go of his arm.

"Uh yeah, well I gotta go do my homework, so I can go over to Max's," I said and I started up the stairs.

"Why do you always go over there, almost everyday?" Adam asked and I turned around again.

"You mean the Thomsan's? Well, they're my friends," I said.

"Aren't the people here your friends?" he said.

"Well, yeah, but you are more like a brother to me," I said.

"You don't like your 'family' then?"

"I never said I didn't like you or everyone else, I just like to hang out with the Thomsan's more."

"Now you've confused me," he said. I rolled my eyes and started up the stairs again.

"Is it because of Nick? Do you like him or something? Or do you like Jeff?" he smirked, but I could tell he really wanted an answer. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why so interested? Besides, they're just like brothers to me," I said and with a smile, I turned and walked up back the stairs. I could hear Adam cursing me. He was fun to annoy.

**Hey thanks for at least reading it! I didn't think it was great, but tell me that! Or you could lie and tell me it was great! Either way, just please review. Have a fun summer! :)**


	17. Groceries

**Max's POV**

We had finally gotten home from school, when we had realized that we had little food left in the house. Fang and Iggy went off to he grocery store with a credit card we had borrowed from my mom. She was ecstatic that we had actually settled down for school. And for so long, too. It had been almost two months since we had arrived here. That was actually rather long for us to stay in any place. We still had to find our own way of getting money, eventually. Iggy always joked that he and Gazzy could sell their bombs on the black market, but then when I asked them if they had been making bombs lately, things started to get vague.

"How long until Iggy and Fang get back?" Gazzy asked as he looked out the window as if they would appear suddenly.

"Why? You want to go build bombs with Iggy?" I asked.

"Ye-, I mean no. We wouldn't be making any more of those, no need to... I need to go do some uh... homework, I'll uh see you later." He said and quickly made his way to his room. I sighed and rolled my eyes and Angel started to laugh at our short discussion.

"Would you like to tell me where they are hiding their little toys?" I asked Angel.

"I wouldn't know..." and she also skipped off to her room. I sighed at their happy dispositions. Life was good. Which is why, of course I had been on edge for the past week or so. We were freaking bird-human hybrids and no one was trying to kill us? That's pretty hard to imagine. Or I could be paranoid. It was probably both. I passed Nudge on the way to my room and she stopped me.

"Is Evelyn going to come over later?" she asked with excitement. I smiled. Evelyn was part of why it had taken me so long to become paranoid. Somewhat of a distraction, I suppose.

"She said she will if she can," I said and Nudge also smiled and went in her room to do her homework. I went in my room, but I kept the door slightly ajar, just to make sure I could hear when Fang and Iggy came back. My schoolwork was going great, except my science. It wasn't that I was bad at it, I just didn't like it. I stared at my science homework and it stared back. I couldn't concentrate at all. So I was relieved when I heard the front door slam, suddenly. I quickly went to the front door, surprised to see Iggy with a bloody nose and Fang with a few bruises and his shirt was ripped in the front. There were some torn grocery bags at their feet, with various food items falling out. I tried not to stare Fang's chest, as they were panting. I soon gained control.

"What the heck happened?" Fang looked out the window, and then at me. Nudge came from the hallway. She gasped as she saw the scene.

"Ohmygosh, what happened?" she asked. I looked at Fang for a response, but he just shook his head.

"Nudge could you put the groceries away? Thank you," I said. I got a few tissues and gave them to Iggy.

"I don't think it's broken, its just a lot of blood," Iggy said through a nose full of blood. I looked at Fang for an explanation, again, and he sighed.

"They found us," he said simply. My stomach fell. I knew it couldn't last.

"What happened?" I asked. He looked down. Iggy looked in his direction.

"It was after we had gotten the food. We were walking back and there were some guys on the other side of the street. I looked over at them, and they sneered at us. I looked closer at them and noticed they were Erasers, but they were different. I can't quite tell how they were physically, but somehow they were stronger. And faster. They crossed the street so fast, I was so surprised, I could barely warn Iggy, though it's not as if he needed a warning. That's why his nose if only bloody, not broken. There was some fighting, but I got on down on it's back, and I asked them how they had found us," he stopped and looked down again. I waited him for him to go on.

"And what? How'd they find us?" I asked. Fang had said a lot, so I wasn't surprised he was silent again. But they would have to tell me. He continued to look down. I turned to Iggy.

"Iggy what happened?" Iggy shook his head. They were driving me insane. They were gonna have to tell me. I heard a tiny gasp behind me. I whirled around to see Angel and Gazzy at the entrance to the hallway. Gazzy looked at her strangely. Angel had read Fang's thoughts.

"Angel, what did the Eraser say?!" I half yelled at her. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Then Fang spoke from behind me.

"He said, that a little bird had told them," he said quietly. I looked at him with more than one question in my head. Little bird?

"What did he mean, 'a little bird'?" I asked. Fang looked hurt for a second, then regained his composure. No one responded. What was going on? I was about to ask again, when the doorbell rang. That's when it hit me.

Evelyn was that little bird.


	18. A Spy

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't put anything on the last chapter, I had already posted it, before I realized I didn't even say hi... Anyways, I'm so sorry I haven't been posting over the summer. I've been busy and lazy, with a dash of writer's block thrown in there. School's also just started for me, so it may be a little more time before I update again. Especially now, since in two days I have a major test in band. As odd as that might sound. But no worries, I won't forget you guys again. Thanks to those who still read with my crazy schedule. I would have forgotten you guys had it not been for crystalwolfberri, who actually reviewed, even while the story was on hold. Kudos to you. This chapter isn't that great, but I wanted to get to this other point and it was hard coming up with a bridge between the two points. Anyways, I'm probably boring you guys, so here's my next chapter.**

**Review and enjoy!**

**Evelyn's POV**

I was in a good mood as I walked up the pathway to their house. My homework hadn't taken as long as I thought it would. Now I could spend the day with people who I understood and understood me. At least in some ways. But as I was about the ring the doorbell, I heard voices coming from behind the door. I paused, but I could make out anything. So I rung the doorbell. Inside it went deathly silent. A moment passed where I thought they might be in trouble. I reached for the door knob, but the door opened before I could touch it. Max stood there. She looked a little troubled.

"Is everything all right?" I asked and Max kind of shook her head and lost the strange expression.

"Everything is fine. Come in," she said quickly. She looked out the door as walked in the house. No one else was in sight. I looked around quickly.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. Max didn't answer at first.

"Oh they're probably just doing their homework. They'll probably come in later. Sit down, I'll get some tea from the kitchen," she said and left me alone with the old, big couch. I sat down and pondered at the strange behavior. I played with the end of my scarf as I waited, too. I couldn't believe it had been this cold, for so long. As I unwrapped my scarf from around my neck, I thought I heard low voices coming from the kitchen. Max came out with Fang on her tail. Fang was pretty bruised.

"What happened?" I realized that this was my third question and I had been speaking in only questions. But I had no answers for my questions.

"I would think you would know," Fang said, with more venom in those few words than I had ever heard him. Even Max looked surprised. I looked at him, blankly, wait for an explanation. When I didn't get one, I said,

"Know what? Is everyone okay?" I asked more questions, yet I still had no answers.

"We know what you are," Fang said.

"And what is that?" I asked, another question, for which I didn't expect an answer.

"A traitor, a spy. What you were made to be," he said, with more venom than last time. I felt my jaw drop into an unusual expression for me.

"What are you talking about? I told you before, I can't be a spy for Itex, they probably think I'm dead," I said. I looked back between their faces, but I could tell they did not believe me.

"Why did you lead them here? Was it your mission to find us?" Max said with not so much hatred as disgust. Despair was welling up inside of me.

"I didn't do anything, I don't even know what you're talking about. How could I tell Itex where you are, why would I even want to? I hate them as much as you do, and you know that," I said, but I was winning no one here. Fang was looking away and Max continued her disgusted look. I felt something I hadn't felt in a while. Tears. My eyes were watering pretty badly. How could they believe I would betray them? My throat burned as I tried to hold them back.

"I would never betray you guys. You guys are my friends," I said. Fang muttered something I didn't catch and started walking towards the hallway, never once looking at me. Max looked at him with a little more surprise, but turned back to me. Just as she was about to say something else, we heard a shout from the hall.

"Max! They're here!" Fang shouted, and we heard a sickening crunch and we saw Fang backing out of the hall towards us. There were many Erasers coming out of the hall, a few with Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel in the grips. Fang jumped out of their grasps and came over by us. The leader of the Erasers came forward.

"We'll look here, we've found another little bird," he said looking straight at me. He looked so strangely familiar.

"I'm no bird," I said quickly. Max looked at me with a yet another strange expression.

"You can have her," Fang spat out. I looked at him in shock. We had become close, now that seemed like it didn't matter to him at all. I felt the tears come back and I looked away.

"Oh, we'll bringing her, along with you two. The boss would probably like to see you, pretty bird," the lead Eraser said with a sneer. I continued to look down. How could Fang not believe me? We were closer than siblings. The Erasers started to close in on us, but I could barely fight. Max and Fang tensed, but they knew there were too many to fight in the small room.

"Don't start fighting here or one of your precious other bird freaks won't see the outcome," the Eraser yelled at them. Max and Fang looked at each other and put down their fists. Two Erasers grabbed them and one grabbed me. I barely struggled. At least maybe I could explain on the way to wherever they were taking us, that I was completely innocent. Everyone was silent as they shoved us a while through the forest, until we got to a line of unmarked trucks. They threw us in the back of one and shut the huge door.

"Okay guys, what's your status?" Max asked in the semi-darkness. Everyone grumbled something along the lines of okay or fine, all except Fang and I. He was sitting in the far corner, almost as far as he could get from me.

"Max, I-" I started, but Fang interrupted me.

"We don't want to hear more of your lies," he said quietly. That's when my will broke and I let myself cry as the truck started moving forward to whatever doom they had in store for us.

**Yeah, I know it wasn't the best. But review and tell me that! I need to be told I suck, so I know what to fix! Not to mention I love hearing from you people anyway. Please and thank you! Happy Labor Day, too. :)**


End file.
